


Six Little Words - Auggie Fic

by Auggie Anderson (FanficbyLee)



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Auggie%20Anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fresh out of the VA hospital. Auggie's moving home. This is my first attempt at Auggie. He's quite a demanding muse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Six Little Words - Auggie Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Fresh out of the VA hospital. Auggie's moving home. This is my first attempt at Auggie. He's quite a demanding muse.

Character: Auggie Anderson  
Genre: Gen  
Author: [](http://sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**sylar**](http://sylar.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Covert Affairs  
Word count: 1300ish  
Rating: G  
Notes: Fresh out of the VA hospital. Auggie's moving home. This is my first attempt at Auggie. He's quite a demanding muse.

  
Six little words have become my mantra. It’s a bit wordier than the Little Engine That Could, but it works for me. “I think I can.” Was good enough for the train, but it wasn’t good enough for me. “I know I can do this.” Those are my words. They’re imprinted on my back of my eyelids, and unlike a lot of the rest of my reality, I can always see them. The trainers at the VA caught me scribbling it on the palm of my hand in the beginning when they were teaching me how to sign my name by using a cut out square of plastic pressed over a piece of paper to keep the pen from wandering all over the place.

The trainer, her name was Janice, said I did a pretty good job on my palm and my signature, but I’m pretty sure she was just being nice. At least no one laughed when I probably got ink all over my face that day or any of the others. Janice didn’t give me a hard time about getting ink on her either when she took me back to my room after my classes for the day. I don’t need to little guide anymore either. I’ve learned to use my thumb and index finger to frame the pen. Just another little trick I’ve picked up while adapting to my life as Auggie 2.0.

Learning how to walk again when you already know how is a bitch. Suddenly the whole world was like playing a game of combat Marco Polo, which was how my older brothers liked to play it. They thought it was perfectly acceptable to smack you in the back of the head or other places when you were trying not drown while hunting them in the pool. I owe them for teaching me how to be tough. I also owe them for training me to be paranoid. Being the youngest isn’t all cakes and fun times no matter what anyone says. Your parents might cut you some slack because the older kids have worn them out, but your siblings never will. They’ll catch you in every lie that they can, so I had to learn to be very creative. Thanks for that too guys.

I was moving into my own place today. It wasn’t my old apartment. This was a nice studio loft with a sliding door that I thought was pretty cool. I had room to spread out, and I’d be living alone. Being alone scared me. I’d been in the VA for a long time learning how to operate on my own without being on my own, and now it would be different. If I dropped something on the floor, and didn’t realize it, no one would be picking it up. Dirty clothes would become landmines waiting for me to slip and fall. Being blind was forcing me to be a much neater person than I’d ever been before.

Leaning against the passenger door, I was half listening to my counselor talk about his kids. I was much more interested in hearing what my new neighborhood would sound like, and trying not to think about how much I needed to pee. I’d been an operative for the CIA, and I was scared enough to need to piss moving into my own place. Sad but true.

“We’re almost there, Auggie,” he said as he pulled into the driveway with a bump. He parked quickly, and then waited while I unbuckled and climbed out of the car. I missed driving probably more than anything. I could read now. I picked up Braille fast. It was just a new code for me to crack, and I’m good at those. But free public transportation for life or not, I missed my car. I missed that freedom.

I didn’t touch Bill’s arm, so he could help me get to my place. I needed to learn the route myself. I’d been here a few times over the past week while moving in, but this time I had to get it down on my own. A trickle of sweat was running down my spine, which was why I was wearing a very dark shirt. I didn’t want anyone to see me sweat.

I know I can do this. The words gave me a little push, and I unfolded my nifty white cane, grabbed the handle of my suitcase and gave Bill a smile. “I’m ready. I want to do this alone. Can I have the keys, please?”

“Sure, Auggie.” Bill didn’t argue with me. Everyone at the VA knew how stubborn I can be. He pressed the keys into my hand, and I quickly tucked them into my pocket for safe keeping. I can’t carry my keys when I walk now. That’s asking for it. “Want me to wait until you’re inside? You can call me.”

“Yeah, that’d be OK.” It wouldn’t be too much mother henning. I could handle that, and it made me feel a little bit safer. I might know I could do it, but shit can still happen. I’m the Captain of Shit Can Happen after all.

My cane barely touched the ground as I made my way along the sidewalk from the parking lot to the steps. In the distance I could hear a dog barking, and there were birds singing in the trees that shaded the walkway. I knew when to turn left and how many steps it was before the tip of the cane tapped the bottom step. There were six steps to the landing, and my suitcase thumped up each one. I typed in the security code that let me into the building, and was rewarded by the nearly silent beep that told me I did it right. I yanked the heavy door open, and counted the steps through the air conditioned vestibule to the elevator.

The lobby was empty as was the elevator. I was glad about that. I didn’t want anyone offering to help me. I had to do this on my own. I started to panic a little bit in the elevator, which was stupid. I knew which way to turn when the doors opened. I knew to reach along the door frame to make sure it opened on my floor by reading the Braille sticker. But I was still nervous.

When the doors parted, I was on the correct floor, and I turned right to make my way to my apartment. The hall was carpeted, and I’d have to get used to that. The VA was never quiet, and this building was. It was probably going to be a bitch the first few nights to learn how to sleep without the sound of the nurses’ footsteps on the tiles. I found the key to my door right off the bat. I knew exactly which one it was, and I didn’t fumble at the lock at all. Score a few for Auggie on that one, and I let out a little whoop when I slid the door open.

“Home, sweet, home,” I said as I closed the door behind me. After I let Bill know he could go, I rolled the suitcase along with me to the bedroom and as quickly as possible put every thing in its proper place. No more tossing shit on the bathroom counter for me. It all went in order, and most of it had labels in Braille on them or other tags so I didn’t mix up the shaving cream with the whipped cream. Not that I kept whipped cream in the bathroom unless I was expecting company.

Once that was done, I headed into my kitchen, opened my refrigerator and pulled out a beer. I popped it open and took a long pull from the icy bottle. It was the best beer of my life. “I was right. I can do this.”

Thanks for reading. Comments to my LJ, please.


End file.
